Personal computers, smart phones, mobile computing devices, gaming devices, and other end-user computing platforms rely heavily on user interfaces that facilitate interactions between the device and the user. These user interfaces typically mask the details of computer commands and computations with user-friendly and easily comprehensible graphical icons.
Ideally, a graphical user interface (GUI) allows a user to perform a common task in a simple and efficient manner, without disrupting other activities in which the user may be engaged on the computing device. These considerations are even more important when interacting with mobile devices, which tend to have limited display areas.